1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to furniture and cabinet drawers and particularly to drawers employing wooden guides with a stop mechanism to limit the outward drawer movement.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various drawer stops have been utilized in the past to prevent drawers which are slidably mounted within cases or cabinets to prevent inadvertent removal and spillage of the contents. For example, chest of drawers, kitchen cabinets and the like in recent years have employed metal and wooden guide rails of various configurations in an effort to increase the smoothness of the drawer action as it moves in and out of the cabinet. Conventional stops used in conjunction with the guides have not proven entirely satisfactory since the drawers cannot usually be easily released from the cabinet when necessary without undue effort and apprehension by the user. Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a drawer guide and latch combination which can be used in conjunction with conventional drawer guides which will not add a great deal of cost to the product.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a drawer guide and latch combination whereby a latch is pivotally affixed to the wooden female section of a central bottom drawer guide which will catch the front rail of the cabinet, thereby preventing accidental drawer removal from the cabinet.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a drawer latch which is spring loaded and which can be released in the event the user desires to remove the drawer from the cabinet.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a drawer latch which allows the drawer to be easily reinserted into the cabinet after removal therefrom.
The aforesaid and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be more fully realized as a more detailed description of the invention is presented below.